


Late Night Talk

by Wizardinpyjamas



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Day 4, Fluff, I Love You, Ice Cream, Late Night Conversations, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardinpyjamas/pseuds/Wizardinpyjamas
Summary: Cas wakes up in the middle of the night to Dean talking to him as he sleeps.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537129
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this - [November 2019 Writing Prompts](https://hvnteddean.tumblr.com/tagged/patient-prompts/chrono/)  
Day 4 - Late Night Talk

Castiel wakes slowly, a warm arms wrapped tight around his body. He hadn’t realised he’d fallen asleep, and the hushed tone of Dean’s voice tells him that it is not yet morning. Cas tries to keep his breathing even and slow, trying not to alert Dean to his newly conscious state. 

“...and the look on your face when she asked you what flavour you wanted, man, I wish I could bottle that and carry it with me. Twenty-eight different flavours of ice cream and I could just  _ tell _ you wanted to try every single one of them. I’ll have to take you back there, or to another parlour, so you can try three new flavours, and then another three, and we can keep going back there, man, until you’ve tried every single one.” Dean pauses for a moment. 

“It’s our anniversary next week, I don’t know if you knew that.” Dean sounded a bit shy now, his voice more hesitant. Castiel can’t help but smile. Dean thinks he’s asleep, but to hear that Dean thinks about these things makes Cas’s heart sing. “Not that it really matters,” Dean continues, “but I think it would be nice. We don’t have much to celebrate in our line of work, and I know that one year might not seem like a big deal to a billion year old ex-angel of the Lord, but… I don’t know man, maybe it’s stupid. I don’t care. Oh, and man, just you  _ wait  _ until I introduce you to a banana split, you’ll go full on  _ Seinfeld _ , I just know it.” 

Dean chuckles to himself, probably imagining the scene playing out. Cas doesn’t know what he’s referencing, but he’s already decided to put both  _ Seinfeld _ and a ‘banana split’ onto his list of things he wants to try. 

“Whipped cream _ and _ fruit - it’ll be like Christmas has come early for you. And then afterwards we could go for a walk, I might even let you hold my hand.”

Cas can tell that Dean was joking with that last bit, but Cas’s heart flutters all the same. They’d only held hands a couple of times in public, but every time they do it makes Cas feel at peace. The simple gesture means more to him than any other display of affection from Dean, being so simple and innocent, yet speaking volumes. 

“I think that would be nice, Dean,” Cas says into Dean’s forearm, his eyes still closed. Dean jumps and then tenses, finally aware that Cas had been listening. 

“I-,” Dean begins, but Cas shushes him. He pulls Dean’s arm closer to his chest and threads their fingers together. 

“You weren’t meant to hear that,” Dean says softly. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

Cas smiles. “It was,” he admits. “I can’t wait to try a banana split.” Dean chuckles at that. 

“I can’t wait to see you get whipped cream all over your face,” Dean replies and presses a slow, soft kiss to the side of Cas’s head. 

They lie like that for a while, breathing each other in, simply existing without worry.

“Dean?” Cas says after a few minutes.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean mumbles, sleepy.

“I love you, too.”

“I-,” Dean starts, suddenly more awake. “I didn’t say…”

“You didn’t have to. You make it known, no matter what, in more ways than mere words will ever matter.”

Dean nods slightly, and then shuffles down the bed to make himself more comfortable.

They fall asleep like that, bodies moulded together, their hearts both singing along to the same perfect melody. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos are like banana splits, comments are like 28 different flavours of ice cream!


End file.
